


New to the Scene (Kinktober)

by TSsweets13



Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kinktober, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: Darkiplier teaches his lover something new and kinky.
Relationships: Darkiplier / OC, Darkiplier / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949542
Kudos: 8





	New to the Scene (Kinktober)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of kinks for Kinktober.
> 
> Day 31: Free space! I selected three of the kinks I already used at random. I got, wax play, first time, and praise!

Darkiplier was not a gentle man, though he was a gentleman. He took her to dinner several times. Wined and dined her. Made her feel comfortable with him. They had had sex a few times. And she was wonderful in bed. But something was missing for him...that darker edge he craved. To be honest she was rather vanilla. And he, for one, was tired of that flavor of intimacy. 

So soon the conversation turned to that of kinks. 

He asked her if she had any hidden desires he could help her fulfill. She denied having ever thought of such things. But he could tell that was as a lie. He let the subject drop...for the time being. 

One night after sex she rolled over and finally admitted that she had always wondered what it was like to truly be dominated by a man. She, like him, was a lawyer, they worked in the same firm, that was how they met, and she was used to being in charge all day...and typically their rendezvous had been filling that hole inside her, that desire to taste the taboo. (Their being coworkers and all) But lately...it hadn’t been. 

And the other night when she was watching porn to get off before bed...she stumbled upon a bdsm video that intrigued her...and she was fascinated at the idea of giving up her power to any one for a short time. But it had to be with someone she trusted. And she trusted Dark. 

Dark chuckled at her admission and she was afraid he disapproved, “You want to be the submissive to my dominant, is that it?” He asked her. 

She swallowed thickly and nodded, “I at least want to try.” She said, “Do you know anything about this kind of thing?”

“My dear, I practically wrote the book on bondage and discipline, dominant and submissive, and sadism and masochism.” He chuckled, “Incase you wondered what that acronym meant.” She nodded, “I’m willing to teach you. But you have to be truly willing to learn. And just know, this isn’t some fifty shades of grey bullshit, I actually take care of my subs. And will listen to you and your limits. Take a few days do some research...then come back to me and tell me if you want this.”

Salacia nodded and left both confused and relieved. 

—

At the end of their next date Salacia looked at Dark and told him what she wanted. She was willing to learn. She wanted this. She needed to try anything for that sweet release. He nodded and tilted her chin up from where she had been looking at her feet shyly. 

“Alright my dear, let's get you inside and play. I have a wonderful first game for us.” He purred. 

He brought her to his bedroom and told her to strip down and lie on the bed. She did so quickly as he opened the trunk at the end of his bed. She’d always wondered what he kept in there. He pulled a few things out of there she couldn’t see. 

When he looked up and saw she was completely bare he smiled. “Good girl.” He praised, “You even realized I wanted the underwear off too.” 

She nodded and he stood up, some nylon rope in his hands. He began to bind her hands together. She bit her lip 

“Now, if you ever want to stop instantly say ‘red’, if you need to slow down and talk through something say ‘yellow’, and if I stop for a check in and everything’s fine, say ‘green’, got it?” He informed her. 

She nodded and repeated it back to him. He praised her again, making her smile widely. Dark smirked, so she had a thing about being praised, good to know. 

He smoothed his hands over her skin. Groping her breasts and teasing her nipples. Pinching, rolling, and tugging them. He smirked as she whined. 

“We’re gonna test the waters with a little candle wax. Test your tolerance for pain. You told me that was in the video you watched...so we’re gonna try it out. Just let me know if it’s too much. We won’t try spanking yet...with my hand or any implement. Understand?” He informed her. 

“Yes sir.” She nodded. 

“Good girl.” He praised. 

She was melting more than the candle he was burning now. 

They waited until there was a good amount of wax ready before he tipped the candle and wax red as his eyes hit her creamy stomach. She squealed loudly. It hurt. It hurt a lot. But it also made her pussy slick with want.

Dark checked with her and she said she was okay. So he did it a second time and checked with her again. Soon enough he was painting her torso in red wax. Even her tender breasts and sensitive nipples got the hot wax poured on them. 

And when he was done he went to peel the wax off, bit by bit, praising how well she did the entire time. He smiled as she lay there panting. When the last bit of wax was removed he lay beside her in bed and lowered his hand to circle her clit a few times until she came. She whimpered his name and he untied her arms letting her throw them around his neck and bury her head in his chest. 

He stroked her hair and whispered affirming words into it. He knew this was a harsh first bdsm scene. But she had done so well. And judging by the wet spot on the sheets...she would be willing to do more in the future. 

Perhaps the near future with how she was now tugging at his clothes to undress him…


End file.
